BCW Friday Night Mayhem
}}="hiddenStructure" | colspan="3" style=" align: center;" | |- ! colspan="3" style=" text-align: center;" | Details |- ! style="white-space: nowrap; padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Promotion | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Boston Championship Wrestling |- ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Brand(s) | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Mayhem |- |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Competitors | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Roster |- ! colspan="3" style=" text-align: center;" | About the Show |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Created By | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |Craig Mack & Alex Mavrick |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Format | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |1080p High Definition |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Channel | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |BCW Network |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Running Time | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |2 Hours |- class }="hiddenStructure" ! style="padding-right: 1.2em; width: 33%;" | Original Run | colspan="2" style="width: 66%;" |May 5, 2011-April 19, 2013 |} BCW Mayhem (Friday Night Mayhem) is a CAW internet wrestling show produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions) that airs every friday on the BCW Network channel on youtube. The show is referred to as the Mayhem brand where BCW employees are assigend to. The show debuted on July 8, 2011 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Show History '2011' 'Orginal Format' Beginning July 8th, 2011, BCW Mayhem aired on the BCW Network. Mayhem began to air on youtube for only 1 full hour. On the debut of Mayhem, the show saw a Main event take place involving Newley crowned World Heavyweight Champion John Morrison facing Randy Orton and Edge in a Triple Threat Match. Every episode of Mayhem is uploaded every friday to the BCW Network channel on youtube. Each episode is live at 5:30pm. The videos become available every friday after 3pm. 'The Iconic Sting Era' On August 28, 2011 at BCW Summer-Fest, BCW was on the horizon of a challenge. A few weeks prior to Summer-Fest, there were rumors cirulating in the BCW locker room that a specific person was saying that he can defeat Triple H and how he is better than him. When Triple H heard about the rumors, he made an appearance on the August 19 edition of Mayhem to confront the rumors and the mystery person. Triple H announced later in the night that he will meet who ever the person is in Las Vegas, Nevada at Summer-Fest in 9 days. A few days later, the BCW President made the match official and announced it as "Summer-Fest Open Challenge". When the day of the event came, and Triple H came to the ring, the walls of Caesars Palace heard the music of "The Icon" Sting. The match saw Sting the winner after locking Triple H in the "Scorpion Death Lock:. Since August, Triple H and Sting have met on several different occassions (Night of Honor, Asylum, and Last Man Standing). The rivalry sees Triple H standing at 3 wins as Sting stands at 1 victory. Triple H's victories include wins in a 30 minute Iron Man Match, Hell in a Cell Match, and a 3 on 3 Elimination Tag Match. At this point, Triple H and Sting will settle it at Decembers CPV Final Hour on December 18 in Hartford, Conneticuit. '"The Monster" Abyss Era' On September 25, 2011 in St. Louis, Missouri, "The Monster"Abyss cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase at the conclusion of World Heavyweight Champion Edge's triple threat match victory. Abyss followed BCW President Craig "The Hammer" out to the stage and announced he is going to cash in his guaranteed opportunity for a World title shot. The match started and in 1 min & 45 seconds, Abyss pinned Edge after delivering a "Black Hole Slam" for the victory and to become World Heavyweight Champion. Since becoming the most dominating World Champion in BCW history, Abyss has successfully retained it on two seperate occassions, once being at Hell in a Cell when Edge claimed his rematch and once against Randy Orton at Last Man Standing in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match. Since then, Abyss has been dominating through his opponents very easily especially due to the help from his team, The Corporate Mafia. Production Since its debut on to youtube, Friday Night Mayhem has been increased to 2 hours and is filmed in 360p. There is currently no theme song for the show but one is coming in the 2012 year. On Air Personalities 'Champions' *Note-Divas, Classic, Internet & Tag Team Championships can be defended on both Rampage and Mayhem 'Authoruty Figures' Craig Mack-Owner Since May 5, 2011 Alex Mavrick-Co-Owner, General Manger Since May 5, 2011 Trish Stratus-General Manager of Divas, Since Novemeber 14, 2011 'Commentators' Scott DiMarco-Since June 25, 2011 Trish Stratus-Since July 4, 2011 Angelina Love-Since November 28, 2011 (Alternative) Alex Hinchy-Since July 4, 2011 (Alternative) Links Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions (BCW Promotions) Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW Shows Category:BCW Mayhem